EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MOLLY WEASLEY
by Synn
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny... ¡incluso Neville! todos han crecido e intentan llevarse bien pese a estar algo distanciados ¿problemas? Harry y Ron son gays (NO SON PAREJA), Ginny rica y Draco es su... Esperamos que te diviertas con esto. 5 CAPÍTULO!
1. LLEGANDO A LA MADRIGUERA

**¡hola!**

**Esto es un nuevo fic, escrito en tono de humor, no esperamos que nadie se ofenda al leerlo... Esta escrito por mi (Synn) y por Bloomy. Ha sido muy divertido escribirlo, y si os gusta, sólo tenéis que pedirlo y escribiremos una continuación. Recordad que depende de vosotros decidir si esto merece la pena o no...**

**Para entrar un poco en escena, Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen 28 años. Ron y Hermione viven juntos, Harry es el mejor amigo de Ginny, que esta casada con... pero lo más importante: Harry y Ron son Gays (no os preocupéis, de momento, no son pareja, solo amigos, no los veo juntos... ;). No vamos a poner escenas subidas de tono ni nada de eso (Al menos no en este capítulo). **

**¿Habéis visto la serie de tv _Will & Grace_? Para quien la haya visto esos son los roles de los personajes, pero si no la conoceis, no importa, solo leed... y opinad.**

**@--# @--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--**

**(ESCENA: Salón del apartamento que comparten Ron y Hermione. Él abrochándose una corbata frente al espejo y ella saliendo de su habitación)**

HERMIONE: (Enseñando dos vestidos de noche) ¿El rojo o el azul?

RON: (Sin mirarla) Ponte el azul

HERMIONE: ¿Pero no me quedaba mejor el rojo?

RON: YO voy a ir de rojo. No quiero que parezcamos hermanitas de la caridad.

HERMIONE: (Dejando los vestidos sobre el sofá) ¡Sólo vamos a ver a tus padres!

RON: ¿Recuerdas que también viene el resto de la familia?

HERMIONE: (Con cara de susto) ¿Ginny y Harry?

RON: (Asiente con la cabeza)

HERMIONE: (Volviendo a su habitación) Por unanimidad, el azul.

******

**(Harry sale de un ascensor y mientras se cierra la puerta se puede ver como el chico que lo maneja se despide de él agitando la mano y con una sonrisa)**

HARRY: (Llamando a la puerta) ¡pero que guapo soy!

VOZ DE GINNY: ¡Parvati abre la puerta! ¡Están llamando!

PARVATI: Si, señora

(Se abre la puerta y entra Harry con un ramo de rosas)

GINNY: (Con cara de sorpresa) ¿Son para mi?

HARRY: No, cielo, son para la mamá de Ron.

GINNY: ¿Y porqué peloteas a mamá? ¡Yo soy más rica que ella!

HARRY: (Con cara de niño bueno) Pero tu ya me quieres...

GINNY: ¡Claro que sí tonto! A ver ese abrazo.

HARRY: (tras el abrazo, mirando de reojo el traje sastre negro de Ginny) Vas a ser la reina de la fiesta.

GINNY: (Mirándose los pies) No lo dices en serio.

HARRY: ¡claro que no! ¡¡¡Para eso me compraste ayer este modelazo!!!

GINNY: (mirando a Harry que está dando una vuelta a la habitación como si estuviese en una pasarela) Y mereció la pena, estas divino.

HARRY: Lo sé.

GINNY: (Caminando hasta el mueble bar) ¿Una copita antes de salir?

**(En el apartamento de Ron y Hermione)**

RON: ¿tarta?

HERMIONE: Preparada

RON: ¿Champan?

HERMIONE: Fresquito

RON: ¿Llaves del coche?

HERMIONE: En mi bolsillo.

RON: ¿Y qué hacen ahí? Es mi choche...

HERMIONE: Pero hoy conduzco yo. Siempre que vamos a ver a tu madre te pones nervioso. No quiero que esta estupenda tarta se estropee por un estúpido accidente.

RON: Tú eres la que se pone nerviosa.

HERMIONE: ¿yo?... esto... ¿seguro? bien, entonces llévalo tú. Todavía recuerdo la cara de aquella viejita...

RON: Normal, su cara se pegó a la luna delantera del coche.

HERMIONE: ¡eh! ¡Ella tuvo la culpa! Si no hubiera cruzado tan rápido el paso de cebra yo habría tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

RON: Tienes razón Herm, ese bastón le daba una velocidad supersónica.

HERMIONE: (colorada) ...Y yo iba colocándome el relleno del sostén, ¡tú me deberías haber avisado...

RON: ¡No me líes ahora! Yo estaba buscando tu otro relleno por la parte trasera del coche, ese que te saltó cuando le hiciste señas a aquel chico para que no nos limpiase el cristal.

HERMIONE: (pensativa) ...es verdad...

RON: Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

HERMIONE: Creo que se nos olvida algo.

RON: No, lo llevamos todo.

HERMIONE: ¿Tu crees? Pues en marcha.

**(Cinco minutos después, en el mismo lugar)**

GINNY: ¡Ya estamos aquí chicos!

**(Los dos salen de la chimenea cubiertos de hollín)**

HARRY: (mirando a su alrededor) Creo que se han ido.

GINNY: Pero si quedamos en ir juntos desde su casa.

HARRY: Parece que no los conoces, sólo piensan en sí mismos.

GINNY: Es curioso, ellos dicen lo mismo de ti.

HARRY: (sarcástico) je, je, je.

GINNY: Podemos ir con la red flu hasta la madriguera

HARRY: No me parece buena idea. La última vez que llegamos por chimenea, tu madre me limpió las cenizas a lo muggle...

GINNY: Eso no tiene nada de malo.

HARRY: Nada de malo para ti, pero a mi me pasó el pulgar humedecido en babas por toda la cara.

**(En el coche de Ron)**

RON: Estás muy callada Herm.

HERMIONE: Seguro que olvidamos algo.

RON: No creo, revisamos todo antes de salir.

HERMIONE: Un momento... ¿Cerramos la chimenea antes de salir?

RON: Me has pillado, SI HEMOS OLVIDADO ESO.

HERMIONE: De todas formas hoy no esperábamos visitas...

RON: No, claro.

**(En el apartamento de Ron y Hermione, sentados sobre la mesa de la cocina y con un sandwich cada uno)**

GINNY: ¿En autobús?

HARRY: No, mucha gente. ¿Un taxi?

GINNY: No muy vulgar.

HARRY: Por favor, un autobús es más vulgar que un taxi...

GINNY: Si, pero mi segundo marido conducía un taxi y me llevó al hospital en uno cuando tuve a mi primer hijo, y aunque él no era su padre, quería mucho al pequeño Maiky ¡tenía unos ojazos azules el tío! Y cuando iba a nacer la niña...

HARRY: Ginny, tu no tienes hijos propios. Y ese era Jon Trabolta en Mira quien habla.

GINNY: uh... puede ser. Pero no quiero ir en taxi. ¿Llamo al chofer de mi marido?

HARRY: (sonriendo) ¡vale!

**(Un pequeño coche rojo aparca junto a un cartel que dice: La madriguera. Detrás está una casa, irregularmente construida, de la que sale un espeso humo con olor a pollo asado quemado)**

**(Dentro de la casa, la madre de ron está leyendo embelesada un libro de Gilceroy Lookhart sobre repostería. Entra Ron con el champan, y detrás de él Hermione con dos maletas y la tarta en brazos)**

RON: ¡mami!

MOLLY: (mientras lo abraza) ¡Oh, Ronnie, cariño! ¡Siempre eres el primero en llegar!

HERMIONE: (dejando con dificultad la tarta sobre la mesa y las maletas en el suelo) Yo también llegué.

MOLLY: Ya te veo Hermione, imposible no verte con tantas cosas como traes. Si al final no te pones nada...

HERMIONE: También traje una tarta

MOLLY: ¡oh, cariño! No te preocupes, cuando vallamos a comerla, te avisaremos para que puedas salir fuera y no nos veas. Sé que quieres adelgazar, y que no es fácil para ti...

HERMIONE: ¿Quién habló de adelgazar? Estoy estupenda...

MOLLY: Querida, el primer paso para solucionar un problema es reconocer que existe.

HERMIONE: _Voy a ver que tal está Percy_.

RON: Mummy, creo que aquí hay mucho humo.

**(Llegan Ginny y Harry, riéndose. Detrás el chofer, un hombre mayor, de color y calvo, con un sobre verde)**

GINNY: Y entonces le di la botella de vodka y le dije que podía quedarse con la propina.

HARRY: (estallando en risas) ¡que mala! ¿y no te dijo nada?

GINNY: No lo sé. No me quedé para escucharle, jejeje

MOLLY: ¡oh, mis pequeñines! ¡Ginny, que guapa estás! Y tu Harry, que... ¡despeinado! ¿nuevo look?

HERMIONE: (con resignación) El siempre va así.

MOLLY: Bueno, Hermione, no te enfades, tu también estás muy bien despeinada.

Y tu debes ser (dirigiéndose al chofer) Draco. Te recordaba mas, no sé, mas rubio, como tu padre.

GINNY: ¡Este no es mi marido mamá! ¡es Waldo! Trae tu regalo, pesaba mucho para traerlo yo.

HARRY: (con superioridad) Waldo, dale el sobre a la señora y vete.

MOLLY: No teniais que haber... (leyendo la cifra en el cheque que sacaba del sobre) ¡joder!

RON: Veo que hoy tampoco ha venido _el señor Malfoy_, ¿está otra vez de viaje?

GINNY: tu sabes, estaba muy ocupado con sus asuntos.

HERMIONE: ¿Le preguntaste si quería venir?

GINNY: No.

**(Percy entra en la cocina desde las escaleras que bajan de su habitación, con una bata de ducha y un gorrito de dormir)**

PERCY: (Enfadado) ¡ya nadie puede dormir a las dos de la tarde! ¿Qué diablos...? (Mirando a todos) ¡Ginny que linda! (Mirando con desagrado a Harry) Potter... ¡Hermione cuanto tiempo! (Sin mirar a Ron) Fracasado...

RON: Yo también me alegro de verte, traidor...

PERCY: Pero yo al menos tengo novia y un trabajo en el ministerio de magia.

RON: Pero yo al menos no lamo el culo de mi jefe 

HARRY: (pensando en voz alta) bueno, quizá eso es porque no se deja...

MOLLY: ¡Basta ya de peleas, vais a romper mi corazón!

HERMIONE: (murmurando) ¿Pero las brujas pelirrojas tienen corazón?

GYNNI: (estallando en risas) jajajaaaa ¡que bueno! Jajajaaaa ¡sin corazóon!

PERCY: Gynn, tu también eres pelirroja...

GYNNI: ¡upsss!

**(Molly ha salido al patio de la casa recoger la ropa tendida. Fred y George llegan a la cocina por la chimenea, donde la señora Weasley estaba asando el pollo. Salen pisoteándolo pero con caras de completa felicidad y vestidos con traje y corbata.) **

FRED: (Repartiendo un kit de sortilegios Weasley a cada uno) ¡Saludos a todos!

GEORGE: (Estrechándoles las manos) ¡Paz... y amor hermanos!

FRED: Que gusto estar de nuevo en la pequeña madriguera... lejos del ruido del dinero y del olor de las bombas fétidas.

PERCY: ¿habéis cerrado el trato con Gringotts?

FRED: Es posible, pero hemos quedado en cinco minutos con un nuevo patrocinador para los zapatos-turbo-saltadores. 

HARRY: ¿habéis traído alguno para probar?

GEORGE: Los inversores nos obligan a pagar un seguro de salud a todos los probadores, y el ministerio nos prohibe... bueno, ¡y eso qué importa! Si te vienes con nosotros diremos que eres nuestro hermano...

RON: Un momento, no os podéis ir, este año os tocaba a vosotros aguantar a mamá después de la tarta de licor de mora... ¡y Harry no se parece a mi!

GEORGE: Los negocios son lo primero, hermanito.

FRED: Se puede quedar Percy

PERCY: ¡Oh, no, ni hablar! Yo me quedé el año pasado y ahora tengo una cita con Penélope. Que se quede Ron, ¡él es el favorito!

RON: ¡Yo no soy el favorito!

GYNNI: ¡Vamos Ronnie! ¿Cómo no vas a ser el favorito? Mamá te acompañó a todas tus citas hasta que tuviste 18 años y te empezaron a gustar los tíos.

RON: (Indignado) ¿y eso es ser favorito? Yo diría que me odiaba.

HERMIONE: Yo diría más: me odiaba a mi y por eso nos acompañaba.

**(Molly entra en la cocina, y ve a los gemelos con trozos de pollo carbonizado por el pelo)**

MOLLY: ¡mis niños! ¡Que habéis hecho con la comida!

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**Me parece que lo vamos a dejar aquí. Sí, es un buen punto, bastante socorrido y sugerente.**

**¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿lo seguimos o no? Ante la duda, dejad un review, y os contestaremos encantadas.**

**Saluditos**

**Synn y Bloomy**


	2. EL ENFADO DE MOLLY

**¡hola!**

**Ya estamos de nuevo por aquí!!! Esperamos que no os hayáis marchado ya cansados de esperar una continuación... pero con eso de las vacaciones de navidad y todo el lío, una que se pone ociosa a comer turrón y dulces ¡y lo olvida todo!**

**Pues eso, que este capi no quedó tan gracioso, pero esperamos que os guste al menos un poquitín. Muchas gracias por los reviews y un besote para tod@s!**

**Maniak.**** Que bueno que te gustó. Lo sé, tendría que continuar el otro fic, pero toy taaan depreeee. En fin, espero no cebarme mucho entre Molly y Herm. ****Xp**

**Arwen Chan.****Encantadas de que te guste. Drakito... pues no iba a aparecer, por eso de que tenía el roll del sr. Walker, pero ya leerás que no he podido resistirme, pese a la insistencia de Bloomy a mantenerlo en la sombra. Sentimos no haber seguido pronto, en serio. **

**Ron Malfoy.**** Mi frase favorita era: el amor es darlo todo sin medidas...  :) se que no viene al caso, pero intentamos no medirnos en los comentarios y todo eso, porque así siempre se espera alguna sorpresa y dá chispa. Espero que te siga pareciendo gracioso.**

**Carla Morgendorffer .**** ¿fuera de foco? No había oído esa expresión. Sip, quizá tienes razón. No son ni Will&Grace ni los Ron&Herm que conocemos... Ohhhh, voy a tener que solucionar eso. Temo no estar a la altura de tus expectativas, pero espero que sigas por aquí leyéndonos, nos hace mucha ilusión. Bloomy dice que nos des sugerencias. ****Byez!**

**Terry Maxwell.****Sip, Harry es 'solo Jack' aunque no consigo cogerle el truquito a ese personaje... ¿te gustó? Jejeje, bien :) . Aquí lo sigo. ****See ya!**

**Jack Dawson****. ****Muxas thanks u's por las felicitaciones. Claro que pasaron muchas cosas, y aquí explicamos algunas. Molly... es que está muy sensible. Imagínate tu, que siendo bruja decides hacer un pollo a lo muggle y te lo pisotean. ****Wens, bsts!**

**Ruth Malfoy.****Lo de Draco y Gynn fue amor a primera vista... bueno, a tercera o cuarta, porque él es el divorciado de oro, pero ahí van, muy tiednos los dos. Espero que te siga haciendo gracia esto,  Y weno, puez suerte con la uni. 1bste!**

**Maika_Lunática.**** Que bien que te gustase!! Gracias! ¿se parece a tu familia? Entonces no os aburriréis!! Si se te ocurre alguna idea para incluir, no te cortes y envíala. Lo importante es pasar un buen rato. Aquí seguimos.**

**M/lReMoT^.**** ¿te gustó? ¿sí? Que ilu! Puez intentamos escribir como si fuese la serie, y puestos a confesar, yo también veo de vez en cuando a Will en vez de a Ronnie_pooh, y eso. Lo de Herm, no es que sea mas o menos delgada, es que Molly la tiene ojeriza y va a machacarla... Mi fics, no tiene spoilers. Lo estoy conteniendo hasta que salga el quinto, pero de todas formas, hasta ahora no tengo pensado soltar ninguna. Muacs!******

**Por si alguien lo olvidó, Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen 28 años. Ron y Hermione viven juntos, Harry es el mejor amigo de Ginny, que esta casada con... ¡Draco! pero lo más importante: Harry y Ron son Gays (no os preocupéis, de momento, no son pareja, solo amigos ;). No vamos a poner escenas subidas de tono ni nada de eso (Al menos no en este capítulo). **

**¿Habéis visto la serie de tv _Will & Grace_? Para quien la haya visto esos son los roles de los personajes, pero si no la conoceis, no importa, solo leed... y opinad.**

**@--# @--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--**

**(Molly entra en la cocina, y ve a los gemelos con trozos de pollo carbonizado por el pelo)**

MOLLY: ¡mis niños! ¡Que habéis hecho con la comida!

***************************

**(Ginny está sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina dándole vueltas a la aceituna de su bebida.  Percy está llamando por teléfono. No hay nadie mas en la cocina, donde ya no hay humo)**

PERCY:  (al teléfono) ¿Penny?... Percy. Vale, espero.

GINNY: (sin apartar la mirada de su copa) ¡Oh, vamos, creí que tenías mas clase! ¡sois los dos magos o qué! ¡Usad la chimenea!

PERCY: (con paciencia) sabes que Penélope vive con sus abuelos muggle ¿Penny?... si, yo. No… ya sé que tenía que estar allí... 

GINNY: (poniendo voz aguda y acercándose al teléfono) Percy amorcito, ¿con quién hablas? ¡vamos a llegar tarde al cine! (ríe alocadamente)

PERCY: ¡Gynn cállate! No Penny... es sólo Gynn, en serio... NO ESTOY CON OTRA... espera un momento... en serio...

**(Percy coge la varita y apuntando a Ginny, la empuja fuera de la cocina, cerrando la puerta bruscamente)**

**(En el salón, Harry está mirando con Fred y George algunos de los sortilegios Weasley. Hermione está en el sofá con Ron, sujetándole una mano y dándole palmaditas en la espalda con la otra)**

HARRY: (Entusiasmado) ¿y podéis poner una foto mía en los 'Dulces Voladores'?

FRED: (a Harry) claro.

RON: (Sollozando) Valla Harry, como puedes ser tan insensible...

HERMIONE: No le hagas caso, es _Harry_. Lo que me recuerda que el es el que se deprime siempre, y no tú.

RON: (pasándose una mano por el cabello desesperado) Lo sé, pero creí que éramos como hermanos, no me imaginé que...

GEORGE: (ignorando a Ron) Normalmente nosotros te pagaríamos por ello, pero creo que por ser tu, podríamos hacer una excepción.

FRED: Si, ¿Cuánto nos darías?

HERMIONE: ¡sois unos especuladores!

RON: (Levantándose) ¡si mamá os viese! 

FRED: (Acercándose a él) Ronnie, sabemos que esto es difícil para ti. Mamá nunca lo había hecho antes, pero tienes que superarlo.

GEORGE: Si. Mira, nosotros estamos perdiendo un negocio millonario.

HERMIONE: ¿y que dices de mi? Aquí con un montón de gente... aquí con vosotros... aquí... encerrada... ¡oh Dios mío! (sale corriendo del salón).

**(En el pasillo, Hermione choca con Ginny, y ambas caen al suelo)**

GINNY: ¡Tranquila cielo!

HERMIONE: ¡O dios! ¡soy una desgraciada!

GINNY: (le ayuda a levantarse y le hace que se siente en la escalera) Cuéntale todo a tía Ginny

HERMIONE: (Suspirando) ¿has bebido?

GINNY: Si, pero eso es lo de menos. (la abraza) Ahora tu desahógate mi pequeña.

HERMIONE: (haciendo pucheros) ¡soy una desgraciada!

GINNY: Si cielo, si.

HERMIONE: Todos me echan la culpa de lo de Molly.

GINNY: (mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos) ¿te lo han dicho?

HERMIONE: No, es solo lo que siento.

GINNY: (suspira aliviada) mi pequeñina… ¿sabes lo que yo haría? Buscaría a Mamá e intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella.

HERMIONE: (sorprendida) ¿lo harías?

GINNY: ¡Pues claro que no! Yo cogería mi visa platinum y nos iríamos de compras. ¡Pero estamos hablando de ti tontorrona!

**(En el salón de los Weasley aparece Draco Malfoy, con el pelo engominado, trajeado y sonriente, y con un folleto de Tecnologías Malfoy, S.A. en la mano.)**

DRACO: (con un tono de voz muy sexy) ...sigo diciendo que la base científica de todo proyecto, no es nada mas que palabrería para engatusar a los funcionarios del minist.... ¡Damm! (mira a su alrededor) ¿qué hago yo aquí?

HARRY: mmm Malfoy... (coqueteando) Ginny nos había dicho que eras mas viejo.

DRACO: (confundido) Llevo teniendo tu edad desde que nací. ¡íbamos juntos a clase!

GEORGE: Eso es cierto Harry.

FRED: Si. Ginny dijo que era mayor que ella, no mayor que tu.

**(En la cocina, Bill Weasley entra por la chimenea disfrazado de payaso. Percy está ahora sentado en una silla, con el teléfono aún en la oreja)**

PERCY: si Penny, lo haré... Si, en cuanto pueda... cla-claro. Si. No te preocupes. Si, si, yo también te quiero. Un beso... Adiosito.

BILL: (riendo) ¿Adiosito?

PERCY: (de mal humor) ¿un payaso?

BILL: Lo mío tiene cura, después de la fiesta me quito el disfraz. Pero tú eres un cursi...

PERCY: ¿has venido solo?

BILL: ¿Ves a alguien conmigo? Hermanito, tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto.

**(En el pasillo, Ginny abraza a Hermione. Ambas están aún sentadas en uno de los escalones)**

HERMIONE: (lloriqueando) … por eso desde pequeña tengo fobia a los sitios cerrados…

GINNY: (con ternura) ¡era eso! Así que por eso llevas ese peinado...

HERMIONE: (confundida) Nadie ha hablado de mi peinado.

GINNY: (sonriendo) Lo sé, pero es un tema más divertido.

**(Los gemelos Weasley han salido del salón. Ahora Harry y Ron están sentados en el sofá mientras Draco les mira de vez en cuando, dando vueltas por la habitación )**

DRACO: (A Harry) ¿no me vas a decir que demonios hago aquí?

HARRY: (sin parpadear) Yo te lo diría bonito, pero lo único que haces es marearme con tanta vuelta.

DRACO: ¡¿y porqué no me lo dices?!

HARRY: He dicho que te lo diría, no que te lo vaya a decir.

RON: Harry, no seas ambiguo. Díselo y que se vaya.

DRACO: si tu lo sabes, ¿por qué no me lo dices tu?

RON: ¡Se lo has preguntado a él! ¡¡¡a mi déjame de líos!!!

DRACO: (desesperado) está bien, veamos... alguna de vosotras, señoritas, sería tan amable de decirme PORQUÉ COJ... 

RON: (imitando a Fred en la forma de hablar) Ese no me parece un lenguaje apropiado.

HARRY: (imitando a George) El sr. Malfoy no se está esmerando.

RON: parece que no quiere que le digamos porqué está aquí. ¡ni que lo supiésemos!

HARRY: ¿sabes qué Ron? Me parece que en la cocina había un poco de champaña.

RON: (levantándose) buena idea. ¡vamos!

**(ambos salen del salón dejando a Draco Malfoy solo y confundido. Éste da una vuelta mirando a su alrededor y con una mueca de fastidio, desaparece)**

**(Harry y Ron se encuentran con Ginny y Hermione en el pasillo, Ginny riendo y Hermione muy seria)**

HARRY: Vamos a tomar un poco champán, ¿os apetece?

GINNY: (bailando) fiesta, fieeeeesta, si!

**(Ambos siguen camino a la cocina, Ron se queda con Hermione en el pasillo)**

RON: ¿crees que este es un buen lugar para estar? ¿nos mudamos aquí? (se sienta a su lado) ¿qué le pasa a la pequeña Herm?

HERMIONE: Estoy pensando seriamente lo de mudarnos al pasillo. (señala el hueco bajo la escalera) aquí podría ir el baño, y allí junto a la ventana, una pequeña encimera.

RON: ¡Herm!

HERMIONE: (suspira) Es todo... tu familia, tu madre... Creo que todavía me culpa de que te gusten los hombres.

RON: ¿mamá? No, ella... 

HERMIONE: Me trata como una apestada.

RON: No es cierto. Se comporta como cualquier madre protectora, que quiere a su hijo, como una suegra... ¡cielos! ¿tan mal te trata?

HERMIONE: ¿Y no viste su mirada asesina cuando volvió a la cocina? Apuesto a que creyó que yo había pisado la comida.

RON: (algo dudoso) claro que no te miraba a ti. Era obvio que Fred...

HERMIONE: ¿Y cuando se dio cuenta de que peleabais por no quedarnos esta noche? Molly pensaba que yo había empezado todo.

RON: Hay tendrás que reconocer que tienes parte de culpa.

HERMIONE:  ¿yo? ¿cuándo?

RON: si. Cuando dijiste: "¡con la de cosas útiles y divertidas que podría estar yo haciendo ahora!" y mamá preguntó si ese era el sentimiento general. 

HERMIONE: Ahí era donde alguno de vosotros debió decir que no, que estábamos todos muy ricamente aquí. ¡pero os callasteis!

**(En la cocina, Harry está de pie sobre una silla, con los brazos muy abiertos, Ginny está cerca de él aplaudiendo cada palabra que dice. Allí también están Charlie y Arthur Weasley.)**

HARRY: Y mi nueva obra de teatro se llamará 'Harry' 

GINNY: ¿Sólo Harry?

HARRY: No, he dicho 'Harry' no 'solo-Harry'. (sonriendo) Actuará mucha mas gente, pero yo seré el protagonista...

CHARLIE: ¿Eres actor Harry?

HARRY: Claro que no, yo solo escribo los guiones. Es la obra de mi vida actual, ya sabes, mis amores, mis pasiones, mis inquietudes...

CHARLIE: y dices algo de... ya_sabes_quién?

HARRY: (alterado) ¡es la obra de mi vida, no de la de nadie mas! (salta de la silla) ¿A quién el interesa eso?

GINNY: (le abraza) Harry, cariño, tranquilo. Charlie no quería decir eso.

ARTHUR: (acercándose a ellos) Es cierto Harry, sabes que todos te queremos.

CHARLIE: (da un paso hacia atrás) esto...

HARRY: (mimoso) ¿En serio?

GINNY: Claro que si. ¡ánimo! ¡¡hoy es tu cumpleaños!!

ARTHUR: Ginn, es el cumpleaños de tu madre.

GINNY: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo importante es que Harry se sienta bien. 

HARRY: (Emocionado) ¡Claro! A partir de hoy ¡todos los días celebraré un cumpleaños!

CHARLIE: (Caminando hacia atrás) Creo que yo me voy a ver que hace Percy...

**(Charlie sale al pasillo y encuentra a Ron y Hermione abrazados, bailando una canción que tararea Ron –I don't want to miss a thing, the Aerosmith)**

CHARLIE: (para en seco) ¿molesto?

HERMIONE: (continúan bailando) No, tranquilo, es la tercera canción que llevamos.

CHARLIE: Muy romántico sin duda... ¿sabéis dónde está Percy?

RON: Dijo algo sobre que no lo aguantaba más.

HERMIONE: Creo que subió a hablar con tu madre.

RON: No hemos oído gritos así que aún sigue vivo.

CHARLIE: Creo que subiré ha echarle una mano. Hay demasiada tensión en el aire...

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**Ohh, seguiríamos y seguiríamos, pero es suficiente por hoy ¿verdad? Los empachos no son nada buenos...**

**¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿lo seguimos o no? Ante la duda, dejad un review, y os contestaremos encantadas.**

**Saluditos**

**Synn y Bloomy**


	3. UNA DEMANDA FAMILIAR

**¡hola!**

**Capítulo tres. Quién lo diría!!! Y Bloomy que decía que no pasaríamos del primero. Jejeje, que pesimista la chica...**

**Esperamos que os guste este capi, que ya va mas sobre las vidas de los personajes... hay veces que pienso que nos vamos de roll, pero weno, es inevitable.**

** ya sabemos que hace mucho que no actualizamos pero, últimamente casi no nos vemos bloomy y yo, así que la cosa va lenta. Luego está eso del quinto libro... **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y las frases de ánimo. Un besote para tod@s! **

**Ruth Malfoy.**** ¡Soy la desaparecida! Jejeje, todo bien, pero muy mucho,  muy requeteocupada ¡quiero vacaciones! Blommy está mas ociosa, pero es la pereza personificada... ****¡1 besote!**

**Jack Dawson****. ****Creo que me estoy pasando con Harry, tienes razón, nos salió egocéntrico el chavalote. Pero en el fondo es un tipo divertido ¿no? ****Bsos!**

**Iraty Rowling. **** Ya quitaron la serie, sip, es una pena. Karen tiene una personalidad muy divertida, me gusta, iwal que el pelo de Grace (bloomy dice que por eso se lo teñimos de pelirrojo a hermione).  Algún día pondré la frase esa de Karen, claro. Lavender es Rosario sip, y Parvati también. Están las dos revueltas por la mansión Malfoy. Y Harry va a trabajar... ¡de todo, ya verás! ¡¡bss!!******

**Maika-Lunas Rotas.****  ¿Un sicólogo? Pero si son todos muy normales... tu sigue leyendo y verás :). Hermione es decoradora, aunque en un principio la idea era que fuese traductora de libros o filóloga, pero me pareció algo pedante para el fic. Besines!**

**Maniac!!!!!.**** Harry tonto tonto no es... pero tiene que parecerse a Jack! La última escena también era la favorita de bloomy. Byez!!!**

**Por si alguien lo olvidó, Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen 28 años. Ron y Hermione viven juntos, Harry es el mejor amigo de Ginny, que esta casada con... ¡Draco! pero lo más importante: Harry y Ron son Gays (no os preocupéis, de momento, no son pareja, solo amigos ;). No vamos a poner escenas subidas de tono ni nada de eso (Al menos no en este capítulo). **

**¿Habéis visto la serie de tv _Will & Grace_? Para quien la haya visto esos son los roles de los personajes, pero si no la conoceis, no importa, solo leed... y opinad.**

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**(Hermione está sentada frente a una mesa inclinada. Tiene una gruesa diadema de tela en la cabeza y va vestida con una túnica blanca y larga. Está concentrada mirando algo que tiene sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando pone los ojos bizcos y se aleja un poco, para luego ponerse a escribir rápidamente sobre un papel.  Detrás de ella, tiene un enorme cartel: Interiorismos Granger, s.a.)**

**(En uno de los momentos en que ella se aleja de la mesa poniendo una cara muy fea, entra Ginny, con traje de corte ejecutivo y se sienta en otra mesa.)**

GINNY: (Sin mirarla) ¿Otra vez intentando parecerte a Cuasimodo?

HERMIONE: (ignora el comentario) Buenos días Gin, gracias por venir pronto hoy.

GINNY: (Sacando botecitos de su bolso) Champú, champú, acondicionador, anabolizantes, antigripales, jalea real, anti-yo-que-sé... ¡aquí está! ¡¡fluor!!

HERMIONE: ¿Ginny?

GINNY: (Destapando el botecito de fluor) ¿Qué? (pausa) ¿no pensarás que te voy a hacer el café? (mira de reojo a Hermione)

HERMIONE: (exagerando los gestos al hablar) Pues no estaría mal, ya que te pago por eso...

GINNY: (Se levanta y se acerca a Hermione) ¿te calmarás si te doy cinco dólares?

HERMIONE: (abriendo mucho los ojos) ¿estás intentando comprarme?

GINNY: (pareciendo ofendida) ¿y para que iba a querer yo una muñequita gritona en pijama? Pobrecilla, ven que te quito esa... (señalando la diadema con un dedo) cosa que llevas en la cabeza, que parece que te aprieta...

HERMIONE: Ni se te ocurra tocarme Ginny. Tengo un... (mira la mesa y coge un lápiz) ...estoy armada y soy peligrosa.

GINNY: (mirando a Hermione algo asustada) Pero cariño, ¿no irás a usar eso conmigo? Tu no...

HERMIONE: (en tono agresivo) No te verás tan elegante con un artístico entrecejo.

GINNY: (sale gritando de la habitación) ¡Hermione-granger está loca!

**(Harry está en el despacho de Ron,  sentado en su sillón de cuero y con los pies sobre la mesa, leyendo una revista. Ron entra, trajeado.)**

HARRY: (sonriendo) ¡Papi, ya estoy en casa!

RON: ¡hola Harry! Menos mal que has hablado... resultaba imposible reconocerte con tus enormes pezuñas sobre mi mesa. 

HARRY: (refunfuñando) Mira quién habló. (Levantándose) Felicítame. Me han llamado de un nuevo trabajo.

RON: (limpia la mesa con un trapo) ¿y en vez de ir a trabajar vienes a verme?

HARRY: (empieza a dar saltitos) Empiezo mañana. Adivina dónde.

RON: (sentándose) Harry, ir a una terapia de gays-que-se-creen-guapos-muy-pesados-anónimos no se considera trabajo.

HARRY: Ignoraré ese comentario hiriente e irreal tuyo y te lo diré. ¿te acuerdas que eché una solicitud en el Teatro Real para aquella comedia sobre Queen?

RON: (sorprendido) no me digas que te dieron el papel de Mercury.

HARRY: No, pero al salir pasé a la tienda de al lado.

RON: ¿la del peluquero de Ágata Ruiz de la Prada?

HARRY: Siiii. Me quiere como modelo.

RON: (riendo) curioso. ¿Empiezas mañana?

HARRY: Sí envidioso, si. ¿y que tal tu aburrido trabajo de culos gordos?

RON: Defensor de pesados-patosos dirás... porque ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer un abomago? 

HARRY: Por cierto, tu hermana me dijo que te pidiese una cita.

RON: ¿Ginny? 

HARRY: ¿tienes otra hermana?

RON: ¿y porqué quiere salir conmigo mi hermana?

HARRY: Una cita profesional, tonto.

RON: Jejeje, caiste. ¿Sabes que puede querer ahora la sra Malfoy?

HARRY: Creo que quiere demandarte. Por abandonar a tu madre o algo así, no la escuché bien porque pasó por delante un wenorro...

**(Ginny ha vuelto a la oficina donde trabaja con Hermione.  Ahora está limándose las uñas mientras la última hace cuentas con una calculadora)**

HERMIONE: ¿Porqué no sales a la calle y traes unos bocadillos para el almuerzo?.

GINNY: (sin mirarla) Para eso los del telepizza tienen un número de teléfono. 

HERMIONE: Está bien, márcalo. Es fácil. Solo tienes que coger ese aparatito cuadrado que tienes en tu mesa y darle a los botoncitos.

GINNY: (Ofendida) Aunque no soy muggle sé llamar por teléfono. (cambiando de tono) Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que tu lo haces mejor. Venga, venga, demuéstralo, demuéstralo. ¿A que esperas? 

**(Despacho de Ron. Harry de nuevo sentado en el sillón, y Ron dando vueltas al cuarto.)**

RON: (se para frente a Harry) ¿me demanda a mí? ¡su hermano! ¡¡y quiere que yo sea su abogado!! Vamos, un yo contra yo. ¡Por merlín! ¡¡Debí hacer caso a Maika y estudiar sicología!!

HARRY: Bueno, ¿Me invitas a comer o qué? No vivo del aire, ¿sabes? 

RON: (da otra vuelta lentamente) Estoy tratando de imaginar porqué mi hermana pequeña ha pasado de tímida a arpía en solo doce años...

HARRY: Eso es fácil ¡me conoció a mi! (ríe)

RON: (trata de parecer calmado, pero gesticula mucho)  No es tan fácil Harry... ¿dijiste que era por abandonar a mamá?

HARRY: Sí, creo que eso es lo que dijo.

RON: ¡eso es absurdo! ¡No está abandonada!

HARRY: Pero tu y Hermione rompisteis el cerco de magia que Molly había puesto y os fuisteis. Eso es abandonar, desertar, fugar, escabullir, huir... elige el verbo. 

RON: ¡Pero eso era peor que una prisión! ¡Estuvimos horas sin poder salir de la Madriguera!

HARRY: Si, si, pero eso te va a costar u-n h-u-e-v-o.

**(Mansión Malfoy. Llaman a la puerta. Draco Malfoy, en bata de estar por casa y zapatos de peluche –de esos que tienen animalitos- está tumbado en un sofá ojeando un periódico. )**

DRACO: ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!!

**SILENCIO**

DRACO: ¡¡PARVATI POR MERLÍN!!

**(Vuelven a llamar a la puerta, pero parvati no aparece.)**

VOZ: Yo intentaría abrir, pero soy quien está afuera.

**(Draco se levanta malhumorado y mientras camina hacia la entrada ve pasar de largo a Parvati, con los auriculares del walkman puestos. Aún así se puede escuchar 'Bulería'de Bisbal )**

DRACO: ¡Quién demonio contrató a esa sorderas!

VOZ: Yo no fui, estoy aún fuera. 

DRACO: Si lo sé. No hablaba contigo.

VOZ: Hablar solo dicen que es signo de locura.

DRACO: (parado frente a la puerta aún sin abrirla) ¿y quien demonios te preguntó a ti?

VOZ: Bueno, como me aburría, aquí solo sin que nadie me abra la puerta...

DRACO: (apoyado en la puerta) Eso no es excusa. Tú y yo no nos conocemos. No entiendo porqué me faltas al respeto de esa forma.

VOZ: Pues... quizá si nos conocemos, si abrieses la puerta, tal vez...

DRACO: ¡si claro! Abro la puerta, y luego me atacas ¿no es eso? ¿es ese tu plan verdad? Pasas, me secuestras y pides rescate.

VOZ: (con voz lastimera) No... yo solo quiero pasar...

DRACO: ¿si? ...Ya, tu vas por la calle y dices, ¡ahí quiero pasar! Y te metes en la casa. 

VOZ: ...venía a ver a Ginny Weasley...

DRACO: ¡Aquí no vive ningún Weasley!

VOZ: (temeroso) ¿Ginn Malfoy?

DRACO: (arrastrando las palabras) ¿y quien eres tú piltrafilla? ¿su amante?

VOZ: (asustado) ¿Está Ginn? Si no me voy...

DRACO: (Buscando su varita entre los pliegues de la bata) ¡¡SERÁS Cobarde!! Reconoce tu culpa ¡¡MISERABLE!!

VOZ: Lo-lo siento, yo-yo, creo que-me me-quivocao de piso, yo-yo, me-voy ya.

**(Draco abre violentamente la puerta, varita en mano, poniendo una fiera expresión en su cara, pese a seguir en bata y zapatillas.)**

DRACO: (Sorprendido) ¡Por todas las snitchs Neville! ¡Me habrías dicho que eras tú! (Se acerca a él y le dá una palmadita en el hombro.

NEVILLE: (acojonado) ya-ya ves...

DRACO: ¡Valla susto me has dado pequeñín! Anda, pasa y tomemos algo.

NEVILLE: No, no-te-molestes ma-malfoy, si yo me iba ya...

DRACO: Bueno, pues entonces hasta otra majete.

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**Ohh, que tierna pelea..., si esque Draquito es tan lindo :)**

**¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿lo seguimos o no? Ante la duda, dejad un review, y os contestaremos encantadas.**

**Saluditos**


	4. SMITHY

**¡hola!**

**Al margen de que este es un fic de humor, no podemos dejar de poner aquí una pequeña reseña a lo ocurrido en Madrid. Estamos realmente tristes, y aunque muchas veces prefieres no pensar en ello, ni aún como una pesadilla, parece que el 11m aún está presente mientras sigan por ahí personajillos con bombas dispuestos a inmolarse en nombre de dios. Por todos aquellos inocentes (que lo son aunque no fuesen personas realmente buenas y espirituales como nos cuentan los periódicos) dedicamos un pequeño momento de reflexión. Nuestros mejores deseos de que no sigan ocurriendo este tipo de cosas.**

**Y ahora bien, seguimos como siempre, felicitando a los que han tenido vacaciones o están en ellas. Que os lo paséis muy bien y _Carpe diem_. Esperamos que os guste este capi, con personajes nuevos incluidos. También hacemos referencia a los segundos nombres de algunos personajes que Rowling dijo en un chat... supongo que no dañarán a nadie.**

**Esta vez hemos actualizado pronto, y bloomy cree que se os olvidará leernos... pero os esperarémos!!! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y las frases de ánimo. Contestamos al final. Un besote para tod@s! **

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**(Harry está sólo, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Ron. Parece algo preocupado.)**

HARRY: ¿Te queda mucho Ronnie?

VOZ DE RON: Estoy afeitándome, lo justo...

HARRY: ¿Y a ti Hermy?

HERMIONE: Estoy depilándome las cejas… ¡auch!

HARRY: ¿Y a ti Ginn?

HERMIONE: Ginny no está aquí. Me dijo esta mañana que había quedado con Neville.

HARRY: (se levanta enfadado) ¡Esa maldita zorra! ¡¡ME ESTÁ PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS!!

**(Un restaurante de lujo,  con columnas inspiradas en la antigua grecia,  tenue luz de velas y música de violines. En una mesa, Neville espera nervioso, retorciendo una servilleta con las manos. )**

NEVILLE: ¿No ha llegado nadie preguntando por Longbottom?

CAMARERO: No señor. ¿Quiere tomar algo mientras espera?

**(En la zona mas informal del restaurante, una especie de local aparte la decoración es de aire modernista. Sentada en un taburete de la barra, está Ginny, con un vaso de wisky con hielo)**

GINNY: (suspirando) ¡lo nuestro es imposible Smithy!

BARMAN: Yo... (señala una placa en su pecho que dice: PAUL)

GINNY: No digas nada. Lo sé... (suspira otra vez) soy irresistible. Pero estoy casada.

PAUL, EL BARMAN: (Abre la boca para decir algo)

GINNY: ¡ay Smithy! …Adoro a mi marido ¿sabes? Puede que no sea cariñoso, ni simpático con los demás, pero tiene mucha personalidad.

PAUL, EL BARMAN: Y un cuerpazo...

GINNY: Bueno si... (calla de repente y mira a Paul) ¿Qué has dicho Smithy?

**(En el apartamento de Ron, Hermione sujeta a Harry por los brazos, quien no para de moverse)**

HARRY: ¡Esa mala pécora!

RON: (pensando en voz alta) Interesada...

HERMIONE: ¡Vamos chicos! Es humana... tiene más amigos a parte de nosotros.

HARRY: ¡Tú cállate unicejo!

HERMIONE: (ofendida) ¡oh! (soltando los brazos de Harry y apunto estallar)

HARRY: (con voz desafinada) ¿Porqué siempre que me pasa algo estás aquí para fastidiar?

RON: No vamos a ponernos tensos ¿verdad?

HERMIONE: ¡nenaza egocéntrica!

HARRY: ¡marisabidilla!

RON: Chicos…

HERMIONE: ¡Flojeras!

HARRY: ¡Asusta hombres!  ¡Les diré a todos tus amigos que tu Segundo nombre es Jane! ¡¡Aunque deberían llamarte chita por lo peluda!!

RON: ¡¡¡chicos!!!

HERMIONE Y HARRY: ¡¡Cállate Ronald Bilius Weasley!!

**(El mismo restaurante de antes, en la zona de lujo. En una mesa, Neville sigue esperando, ya no nervioso, sino algo alterado. El camarero llega y le trae una copa. )**

NEVILLE: ¿nadie?

CAMARERO: No señor. Ya sabe como son las mujeres. De todas formas, le comunico que su reserva acaba en media hora, y necesitaremos la mesa entonces...

**(En la barra, Ginny mira perpleja a Paul, el barman, que ha dedicado a la frenética tarea de colocar las bebidas por riguroso orden de color)**

GINNY: ¡Smithy! ¡no sabía que conocías a mi marido!

PAUL, EL BARMAN: (dudoso) Bueno, yo conozco a mucha gente.

GINNY: (mirando a Paul con los ojos muy abiertos) ¿y cuándo se supone que él vino a un antro como éste?

PAUL, EL BARMAN: Esta es la barra de un restaurante muy respetable. Aquí viene mucha gente a cerrar negocios.

GINNY: ¡ay Smithy! Draco está siempre tan ocupado… Me gustaría llegar un día a casa y prepararle su cena favorita para tomarla juntos...

PAUL, EL BARMAN: ¿y porqué no hoy?

GINNY: ¡tienes razón Smithy! ¿puedo usar vuestra chimenea?

PAUL, EL BARMAN: Claro, está en el vestíbulo de entrada.

**(Ginny coge su bolso, y elegantemente camina hasta el vestíbulo, donde el portero toma nota de los que van llegando a solicitar sus reservas. Ignorándolo, se dirige a la chimenea. De su bolso saca una cajita con polvos flu, de los que coge un pellizco.)**

GINNY: Con la cocina de la mansión Malfoy.

VOZ: En estos momentos no recibimos su voz con claridad. Vuelva a repetir el nombre mas alto y claro, por favor.

GINNY: (Aclarándose la voz) COCINA MALFOY

VOZ: Conectando con Narcisa Malfoy. Un momento por favor...

GINNY: ¡no, no! Dije C-O-C-I-N-A

VOZ: Contactando con la cocina del restaurante. Un momento por favor...

GINNY: ¡no, no!  CO-CI-NA MAL-FOY!!

VOZ: Narcisa Malfoy no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Si quiere hablar con algún otro miembro de la familia, diga su nombre claro y alto. Si no, espere unos momentos y le atenderá una operadora.

GINNY: Espero entonces.

VOZ: Conectando con Esperanza Holmes. Un momento...

GINNY: ¡¡¡Quiero una operadora!!!

VOZ: Quentin Maradona.

GINNY: ¡¡¡No, una operadora!!!

VOZ: Noelia Amadora...

GINNY: (confundida) ¿Cariño, de que vas? ¿Que dices? ¿porque? ¿Que demonios?

VOZ: Sentimos no poder atenderle en estos momentos. Su voz llega distorsionada. Por favor, comuníquese con el servicio técnico de la red flu. Perdone las molestias.

GINNY: (de mal humor) SERVICIO TÉCNICO.

VOZ: Conectando con el servicio técnico del restaurante...

GINNY: ¡¡¡SERVICIO TÉCNICO DE LA RED FLU!!!

VOZ: Conectando con nuestro servicio técnico. Un momento por favor.

GINNY: Bufff!!!!

VOZ: Le informamos que la cantidad de polvo flu suministrada es insuficiente para realizar la llamada solicitada. Si desea continuar con esta llamada, introduzca más...

GINNY: Sí, si… 

**(Vuelve a sacar polvos flu de su cajita y los hecha de Nuevo al fuego de la chimenea. Al instante aparece un mago con una túnica azul y llena de grasa, con pinta de camionero)**

MAGO: Mande.

GINNY: ¿Trabaja en la red flu?

MAGO: Soy el deshollinador ¡no te digo! ¡¡pues claro!!

GINNY: Bueno, yo quería contactar con la mansión Malfoy...

MAGO: ¿y por que no lo hace?

GINNY: ¿Qué? ¿Crees que si pudiera estaría hablando contigo?!!

**(En el apartamento de Ron, Hermione, Harry y él están sentados en el sofá, cada uno mirando a un lado, sin hablarse y con expresiones malhumoradas.)**

HARRY: (enfadado) Inútiles.

RON: (mas enfadado aún) Lo dijiste en voz alta.

HARRY: Lo sé. Por eso lo dije. 

RON: (girándose para mirar a Harry) ¿Sabes que eres un poco infantil?

HERMIONE: ¡oh! Y eso lo dijo alguien que está enfadado con nosotros porque comenzamos a insultarnos...

HARRY: ¡cierto! ¡alguien que en el colegio se enfadaba conmigo porque estaba muy celoso.

RON: ¿celoso yo?

HERMIONE: Sí, celoso de Krum, de Harry, de Justin…

HARRY: Pero sobre todo de mi!!!

RON: Vamos, me parece que estáis exagerando un poco...

HERMIONE: ¡Eres terrible Ron! ¡Sigues estando celoso de nosotros!

HARRY: ¡eso es! (gesto triunfal)

RON: ¡¡Claro que no!!

HERMIONE: ¿Entonces porqué te has enfadado?

HARRY: (canturreando) Celosón celosón, carita de melón

**(Ginny se aleja malhumorada de la chimenea y se acerca al recepcionista.)**

GINNY: (enfadada) ¡quiero poner una queja!

RECEPCIONISTA: (Anotando algo en un gran pergamino) Un momento…

GINNY: ¿Dean Thomas?

DEAN: (alisandose el uniforme del restaurante) ¿si? ¡Weasley!

GINNY: ¡qué casualidad! ¿tu también vienes a cenar aquí?

DEAN: No, es mi primer día de trabajo. Estoy algo nervioso... ¡ya eres el tercer exalumno de Hogwarts que veo hoy!

GINNY: ¿si? ¿quién más está por aquí?

DEAN: Pues hace poco llegó Alicia Spinet... y hace como una hora Neville. El pobre lleva desde entonces esperando a su acompañante.

GINNY: (pensando) Neville, Neville... deja que recuerde... Dean ¿hoy es viernes?

DEAN: Si, eso dicen.

GINNY: (Riendo) No te lo vas a creer, pero creo que Neville había quedado conmigo para cenar hoy. Bueno, iré a verle, (pensando) aunque debería haberme avisado de que tenía otra cita el mismo día... ¡que loco está! Por cierto ¿tienes teléfono móvil? La chimenea no funciona bien hoy.

DEAN: Si claro. (saca un móvil de su túnica) 

GINNY: ¿me puedes hacer un favor? (ella escribe un número en una esquina del pergamino de DEAN) Llama a Lavender y dile de mi parte que prepare canelones con tomate. (sin dejarle decir nada a Dean) Ha sido estupendo volver a verte. Otro día que vengas a cenar aquí me llamas y tomamos algo. Adioooos.

@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#@--#

**Esta vez no lo hemos corregido, así que seguro que luego me arrepentiré de haberlo publicado.  ¡pobre Neville! Va de mal en peor. Para los que quieren saber mas de Molly, no os preocupéis, aparecerá pronto.**

**Maniac!!!!!!!!!.**  Tendrás que esperar para saber sobre esa demanda. Espero no haber desvirtuado mucho a Draco.

**Jack Dawson.** Sirius? Había pensado hacer una aparicion estelar suya en este capi, pero al final me lié y nada. Si se puede, dentro de poco le haremos alguna referencia como merece.

**Irati Rowling.** Estoy pensando en la poligamia para Harry, si, estaría bien casarlo con P. Rosario Y L. Rosario. Puse a Neville acojonadito, pero me lo pasé en grade! Ohh, si que estaría bien ser guionista, aunque eso de pasarlo a inglés para ellos lo llevaría mal...

**Ruth Malfoy.** Draco en zapatillas de peluche es una de mis mas deliciosas visiones (:P) Encantadas de tenerte riendo por aquí.

**Edáriel.** Me alegra que Ruth te enviase, y espero que sigas por aquí. ¿tu tambien eres fan de Jasón isaacs? Nosotras seguimos, y si os reís mucho ¡misión cumplida! 

**Maika- Lunas Rotas.** La verdad es que llevo casi cuatro meses sin ver la serie, y la hecho de menos... así que todo parecido es coincidencia. Te metimos porque nos hiciste gracia, y ya que nos das permiso ¿qué te parece ser la amiga de Ron y Herm?¿te acuerdas de la pareja que siempre compite con ellos? Solo falta tu maridito.

**El vigilante.** ¡que estupendo tenerte por aquí! Me alegra que te gustase la pelea, y espero que sigas por aquí.

**¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy corto? ¿Alguna sugerencia? **

**Saluditos!!!!**


	5. LA GRAN ACTUACIÓN DE HARRY

**¡hola!**

**Últimamente publico menos, porque a penas si tengo tiempo de leer algunos fics en mi tiempo libre y nada mas. También estoy escribiendo otra nueva historia que me tiene emocionada, y os animo a visitarla:**

**UNA ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS******

**Ocurre en el séptimo año de Harry en Hogwarts, y va sobre todos en general, y Draco en particular. La empecé pensando en la peli 'alguien como t'. Y ya está bien de auto publicidad. Entre las dos iré actualizando poco a poco. ******

**Y aquí tenéis otro capi, con los mismos personajes y algunos nuevos, que esperamos os gusten. También hacemos referencia al nombre de Ginevra que es como Rowling dijo en su página web (muy buena, jkrowling.com) que se llamaba Ginny.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y las frases de ánimo. Nos suben mucho la moral. Un besote para tods! **

* * *

**Kay** (si el anterior te parecio corto, este... pero gracias por leernos, y esperamos seguir teniéndote por aquí. Nos encanta que te rieses. La parte de la red flu también fue de mis favoritas. Nos vemos!)

**Iraty Rowling** (Neville es un misterio de la naturaleza, pero en este cap. Verças porque le pusimos... ¿Viktor? mmm que idea :D no estaría mal ponerlo... Sirius lo intenté meter en ese cap, pero al final sobraba. Aquí lo tengo en la papelera de reciclaje a ver dnd me encaja.bss)

**Maika-Lunas Rotas** (Poz por aquí apareces... como tampoco se demasiado de tu carácter y el de Yeray, espero que no te moleste cómo habéis quedado. Sip, pobre Neville, ¡y lo que le espera! Besines)

**Jack Dawson** (¡mi nadadora favorita! Qtal vas? hace mucho que no aparezco por tu grupo, porque estoy que no paro, i'm sorry, espero volver pronto, y que estés bien. bsitos)

**Nipheredwen** (¡hola! Espero que sigas aquí. :) Intentaremos continuar mas de seguido, pero no podemos prometer nada. Nos alegra que te gustase. Besos)

**El vigilante** (¡hola de nuevo! Gracias por tus palabras. Ginny y la red Flu nunca se llevaron bien :D. Ahora si aparecera Molly, aunque poquito. Saludines!)

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

**(Ron está en su apartamento, con la corbata desabrochada y sin chaqueta. A su lado están, Maika y Yeray, unos amigos suyos)**

MAIKA: ¿y al pictionary? Hoy estoy de racha y creo que puedo dibujar lo que sea…

YERAY: pero amorcito... no creo que sea la mejor idea machacar a Ron.

MAIKA: ¿Machacharlo? ¿quién habló de machacar? Solo quiero entretenerlo... (susurra a Yeray) para un día que no tiene a la sabelotodo...

YERAY: ¡Hemos venido a animarlo, no a deprimirlo!

RON: (triste) No hace falta que os molestéis, estoy bien. Ya hemos jugado a las películas y al parchees. Creo que ya puedo afrontar la noche solo.

MAIKA: ¿Ya lo has superado? ¿nos puedes contar entonces que pasó con Hermione?

RON: (Solloza y corre al baño)

YERAY: Maika... (la mira a modo de regaño)

MAIKA: ¿qué? Ha dicho que ya lo había superado.

VOZ DE RON: ¡Me ha abandonado!

YERAY: (Acercándose a la puerta del baño) No te ha abandonado.

MAIKA: (susurra) ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

YERAY: (dudando) Bueno, Herm no es de ese tipo de personas...

MAIKA: Escúchame bien Ron. Vas a salir de ahí y me lo vas a contar todo.

**(Se ve la cara de Ginny, alumbrada solo por la luz de una velaque por cierto, es muy potente. Todo lo demás es oscuridad)**

GINNY: (sonriendo) ¡Oh! Soy tan feliz contigo (poniendo una mano en su propia mejilla) Esta cena romántica, las velas, tú... y yo.

VOZ: lo mereces todo.

GINNY: (mueve un poco la cabeza, y el haz de luz la sigue) ¿Sabes? Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan especial, hubiese llegado antes.

VOZ: Lo sé.

GINNY: Me haces sentir como si fuese yo sola... (vuelve a moverse un poco, y la luz la sigue).

VOZ: (susurrante) Eso es porque eres la única para mi.

GINNY: No no, en serio, me siento sola. ¿porqué esa vela solo me ilumina a mi? (se pone una mano de visera sobre los ojos como si quisiese ver que hay en la osucirdad) ya se que soy una estupenda compañía, pero necesito ver a los demás ¡y esta estúpida luz me está cegando!

**(Un bar de tapas. Todas las luces menos las de la barra están apagadas. De pronto se enciende un foco y se ve la cara de Harry, y poco a poco vuelve la luz completa. Harry camina alrededor de un piano, donde un chico rubio toca una melodía romántica.)**

HARRY: (Cogiendo un micrófono) ¡Harry! (Cierra los ojos y simula tapárselos con una mano mientras da un paso al frente) Esta noche es sólo sobre Harry.

HERMIONE: (está sentada entre la gente, se levanta y grita) ¡¡si!! (ve que todos la miran y se sienta)

HARRY: ¡Harry! (levanta los brazos)

HERMIONE: (Aplaude) ¡ iuuuu!

VOCES: ¡Que alguien calle a esa loca!

**(En el apartamento de Ron, Yeray a puesto la Tv muggle que está en una esquina del salón y la mira curioso, mientras aprieta todos los botones. Maika está con Ron en la cocina, sentados en taburetes.)**

MAIKA: Vamos Ron ¡no es la primera vez que habéis discutido! Yeray y yo discutimos... casi una vez al mes ¡y mira que felices! (Yeray sonrie a la tv embelesado)

RON: Pero Yeray no se ha marchado con tu mejor amiga ¿a que no?

MAIKA: Bueno, (lo piensa) Harry tampoco cuenta como mejor amiga... ¡y es tan gay como tu! ¿qué piensas que van a hacer juntos? Seguro que toman unas copas, discuten entre ellos y vuelven a casa.

RON: No te creo.

MAIKA: No me importa.

RON: Eres casi tan maniática como Herm ¡¡¡Ho!!!

MAIKA: (suspirando) ¿ya vuelves a lo mismo?

RON: (aparentando indiferencia) No

MAIKA: (se pone en pie) Weeeeee! A mi no me engañas. O dejas de portarte como una nenaza o nos vamos.

RON: (poniéndose en pie) Esta bien... seré fuerte.

MAIKA: Eso, como cuando perdiste a tu rata Scabbers...

RON: ¡ohh! 

**(De nuevo en el bar donde Harry actúa)**

HARRY: (Sentado sobre el piano) ... el poeta que había en mi nació con aquel amanecer. (Cierra los ojos) Una suave brisa mecía mi túnica y los dulces tonos rojizos que el sol dibujaba en el horizonte llenaron todo mi ser de un fervor romántico y soñador...

**(Otro lugar. Ginny trata de salir del haz de luz de la vela un par de veces mas, pero cada vez que se mueve, éste la sigue. )**

VOZ: Tu eres la luz de mis días.

GINNY: ¡deja de hacer el idiota y apaga esa vela! LAVENDEEEEEEER TRAE UNA ANTORCHAAA!!!

VOZ: Mira que eres poco romántica...

**(se encienden las luces de la habitación y se ve el salón de los Malfoy. Draco con un traje azul cielo, está sentado a un lado de la mesa, sonriendo pícaramente. Al otro Ginny con una bata de felpa rosa y un par de moñitos)**

DRACO: Es inútil que lo intente, siempre te pones mas elegante para los demás que para mi.

GINNY: (mira como Draco se atusa su rubio pelo y se acerca un poco a él) ¿si me quito los moñitos me veré elegante?

DRACO: Deberíamos comprobarlo.

GINNY: (se quita los moñitos y coge una botella del mueble bar) ¿vodka cariño?

DRACO: Mejor pasamos directamente al postre ¿no?

**(Harry sigue recitando, ahora inclinado sobre el pianista. Se abre la puerta trasera y entra Neville, decaído. Ve a Hermione y se sienta con ella)**

HERMIONE: (grita) ¡Neville pequeñin! ¿no habías quedado con Ginny?

NEVILLE: Si bueno, llegó tarde y se nos acabó la reserva.

VOCES: Shhhhhhh

HERMIONE: (un poco mas suave) ¡oh, valla! ¿y donde está ella?

NEVILLE: Recordó lo mucho que quiere a su marido.

VOCES: Shhhhhhhhhh!!!!

HERMIONE: (a los demás) ¡estoy hablando con un amigo! ¿estás bien?

NEVILLE: Solo un poco aburrido.

HARRY: Esos dos charlatanes del fondo (señalando a Hermione y Neville) ¿no veis que estoy actuando?

VOCES: ¡¡¡Eso!!! ¡¡¡Callaos de una vez!!!

HERMIONE: Perdonad, pero creo que los sentimientos de un amigo están por encima de cualquier _tonta_ actuación.

NEVILLE: Pero si...

HARRY: (con voz desafinada) ¿tonta?

HERMIONE: Neville está mal ¿no lo ves?

NEVILLE: yo... estoy bi-bien.

VOCES: ¡¡os queréis callar!!

HERMIONE: ¡a mi nadie me manda callar!

HARRY: (poniéndose de espaldas y fingiendo otra voz) ¡Alguien debería echar a la gritona del pelo enredoso!

**(Ginny y Draco están muy cerca el uno del otro. Él pone su mano en la mejilla de ella y la mira un instante. Luego comienzan a besarse, primero muy dulcemente, y luego de forma mas pasional. Draco coge a Ginny en brazos y la lleva hasta el sofá. Un resplandor rojizo inunda entonces el salón. De la chimenea, que está justo enfrente del sofá, sale Molly Weasley)**

MOLLY: (Gritando) ¡Ginny donde estás! (canturrea) ¡¡Ginevraaaaaa!!

**(Ginny no tiene tiempo de responder, apenas si puede taparse con un almohadón un poco avergonzada.)**

MOLLY: oh, Ginny, cariño, ¡Estás ahí! (sonríe)

**(En el apartamento de Ron, todos miran boquiabiertos la Tv)**

LOCUTOR: Nos encontramos en el lugar del altercado, un local llamado _'Magos, donde siempre'_, en pleno centro londinense. A mi izquierda pueden ver cómo los miembros de la brigada anti-vicio detienen a una pareja de jóvenes, que según testigos presenciales, comenzaron a destrozar el local tras una disputa...

YERAY: ¿Esa no es...?

MAIKA: No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Hermione no es la única chica teñida de pelirroja que iría por el Londres muggle con túnica...

YERAY: ¿Y ese no es...?

MAIKA: ¡vamos! Cómo si en Londres no hubiese nadie que se parezca a Neville...

LOCUTOR: Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta como empezó todo, pero aún se está buscando a Harry Potter, que estaba actuando en el lugar de los hechos a la hora del incidente. Fuentes extraoficiales indican que desapareció misteriosamente...

**(Molly Weasley, vestida con una túnica de lana de vivos colores, mira a Ginny y Draco, que aún están en el sofá)**

MOLLY: Ginny, cielo, te estás quedando muy delgada... (saca de su bolso un gran tapper de plástico) te traje una tortilla de huevo de avestruz...

DRACO: (Algo avergonzado) No hacía falta que se molestase, señora.****

MOLLY: (poniéndose roja) ¿Me quieres enseñar a tratar a mi hija después de casi 30 años cuidando niños? ¿es eso lo que pretende el gran Draco Malfoy? (suspira) ¡eres igual que tu padre! (pausa) ¡¡nada es perfecto para el señor!! (hace que suelta una lagrimita) mira que entrometerse entre la felicidad de madre e hija... ¿Cuantos hijos tienes tu, eh? ¿dime? ¿cuántos?

GINNY: Tiene al pequeño Tommy.

MOLLY: (poniéndose aún mas roja) ¡Las mascotas no cuentan Ginny querida! ¡¡a ver si os animáis y me traéis un nietecito!!

DRACO: (Por lo bajo) Esa era la idea.

MOLLY: (se acerca a la chimenea, y con unas palabras hace que de la varita salga un ramillete de plumas largas y grises, con las que comienza a limpiar los retratos de la repisa) He quedado con Arthur en ir a buscarle al ministerio. Podríais llevarme.

DRACO: (susurra) ¿No sabes aparecerte tu solita?

GINNY: pero... ¿tendríamos que ir contigo?

MOLLY: (riendo) ¡hay cariño, pero que graciosa eres! ¡¡Claro que te vienes conmigo!! Pero antes, vístete un poco, que vas a coger un catarro...

* * *

**Al fin vuelve Molly. ¿Qué pasó con Neville y Hermione? ¿y con Harry? ¿irán a el ministerio? ¿qué encontrarán allí?**

**¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy corto? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Ya sabéis.**

**Saluditos!!!!**


End file.
